<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Evening by Sillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529289">A Quiet Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillian/pseuds/Sillian'>Sillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, idek how to use ao3, idk how to tag stuff lads, this is just some cute lesbians living their best lives idk what you want from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillian/pseuds/Sillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short fic that's just pure fluff. Alice belongs to @RabbitsGothGF on Tumblr, Sorrel belongs to @steampowered-earthworm on Tumblr, and Delilah belongs to SPG. </p><p>I've been bullied into posting this here. I haven't posted to this account in like 2 years, so be gentle with me lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>delilah/sorrel/alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice tossed and turned restlessly, what moonlight that made it through the curtains obnoxiously bright and revealing nothing but the absence of her partners. Not that she needed to see to know they weren't there; they'd told her they would be away, promised to be back by sunrise, but the lack of their presence left the woman thoroughly restless. She missed the weight of them on either side of her, or the gentle hum of Sorrel's mechanics, or the sound of Delilah matching her breathing for no good reason - vampires do not need to breathe after all. The feeling of no one lying next to her, no one burying their face in her neck with a sleepy groan, no one ever so gently teasing her hair with their fingers as they mumbled the sweetest little things to her as she dozed off - these weren't things she'd even really been aware of them doing, truly, but the lack of them now felt like a roaring silence that stopped her from being able to sleep.</p><p>She rolled over, reached out, and clicked the lamp on the bedside table on. The soft warm light spilled across the room, uncomfortable at first before her eyes adjusted from the dark. She wanted Sorrel, and she wanted Delilah, and she wanted them there, with her, now. With a grumble, she reached out and snatched one of Sorrel's pillows off the bed and cuddled it close, followed shortly by one of Delilah's. She buried her face in them, relaxing a little at how the scent of her two girlfriends clung to them, and before she knew it, she had buried herself between the pillows, desperately trying to settle herself enough to get some sleep. Of course, it was no use; sleep was far beyond her grasp at this point in the night, but it did offer some comfort.</p><p>It wasn't until Sorrel and Delilah arrived home hours later that she was finally able to relax, hesitantly emerging from the pile of pillows she had accumulated. "Alice, dearest, what have you been doing?" they asked when she first poked her head out, and Alice, as tired as she was, had no better answer than to shuffle over and hug them both tight before mumbling out the simple truth, "I missed you guys."<br/>
The sleepy murmurs of their exhausted girlfriend earned a soft "aww, sweetheart" from both of Alice's partners, and she quickly found herself back in bed, tucked snugly between them both. Alice couldn't tell if they had moved inhumanly fast to put her to bed, or if she had simply dozed off, but cuddled between her girlfriends, it was only a matter of minutes before she finally dozed off for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>